Aerobic exercise is a popular form of exercise that improves one's cardiovascular health by reducing blood pressure and providing other benefits to the human body. Aerobic exercise generally involves low intensity physical exertion over a long duration of time. Typically, the human body can adequately supply enough oxygen to meet the body's demands at the intensity levels involved with aerobic exercise. Popular forms of aerobic exercise include running, jogging, swimming, cycling, among others. In contrast, anaerobic exercise typically involves high intensity exercises over a short duration of time. Popular forms of anaerobic exercise include strength training and short distance running
Many choose to perform aerobic exercises indoors, such as in a gym or their home. Often, a user will use an aerobic exercise machine to have an aerobic workout indoors. One such type of exercise machine for performing an aerobic workout is a treadmill, which is a machine that has a running deck attached to a support frame. The running deck can support the weight a person using the machine. The running deck incorporates a conveyor belt that is driven by a motor. A user can run or walk in place with the conveyor belt by running or walking at the conveyor belt's speed. The speed and other operations of the treadmill are generally controlled through a control module that is also attached to the support frame and within a convenient reach of the user. The control module can include a display, buttons for increasing or decreasing a speed of the conveyor belt, controls for adjusting a tilt angle of the running deck, or other controls. Other popular exercise machines that allow a user to perform aerobic exercises indoors include elliptical machines, rowing machines, stepper machines, and stationary bikes to name a few.
One type of treadmill is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2013/0116095 issued to Paul Hsieh, et al. In this reference, a tread utility assembly includes a utility member frontwardly and movably extended from a control unit to form a utility console which has a predetermined angle of inclination with respect to the control unit. A user is allowed to simultaneously operate the control unit and run on the tread assembly, and accomplish a predetermined task on the utility console in a convenient and safe manner. Another type of treadmill is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,427 issued to Bruce Finn. Both of these references are herein incorporated by reference for all that they disclose.